dforce_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Blair
Blair is the first of the seven Candidates of the Matrix. Story The first of the Candidates in the Matrix. Blair met with Cher Noble and the two founded the Matrix. Info Appearance Blair wears a red re and black long sleeve shirt, black pants with red lining, red and black fuzzy boots and goggles on top of her head. Her hair is red with black streaks in two large pigtails. Personality Blair has a fiery, wild and aggressive personality. Blair also has a very short temper,making her really easy anger. Relationships Cher Noble Blair and Cher Noble have a professional business relationship, like co-workers. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Blair is strong enough to stop he attacks of Quad Smack with one hand. *'Enhanced Durability': Blair can with and a punch from Yang Xiao Long and shrug it off while showing no sins of fatigue or bruising. *'Regeneration': Blair can regenerate any wounds as if she didn't have them. *'Kinetic Energy Absorption': Blair is able to convert damage into power with her Epitaph *'Pyrokinesis': Blair can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. *'Heat Absorption': Blair can abosorb heat and convert it to flames or further inxrease her powers. Weaknesses When Blair is angered, she fights with no thought process. Her flames can be easily extinguished with water, fire extinguishers or anything that extinguishes flames. Epitaph Blair's "Red Hot Fury" Epitaph gives her the ability to absorb energy from the damage she's taken, and redirect it twice as hard at her opponent, effectively making her stronger with each hit she takes. Her Epitaph also causes her eyes to change color from blue to golden amber, which is a "side-effect" of her Epitaph, though it does occasionally happen outside of combat. She does not need to release energy immediately, and can store it for later use. However, Blair's Epitaph does not grant her invincibility, and she does take damage from her opponents. Cher Noble likenes her Epitaph to a temper tantrum. Weapons *'Gauntlets ''(Starburster)''': True to her title, the Burning Amazon, Blair wields a two large, red gauntlets called the Sunbursters in battle. They resemble dragon claws with red and black colors. The gauntlets' offensive function is rooted in creating pulses of raw kinetic energy. They emit flashes of light resembling explosions or flames, and are capable of knocking enemies back great distances. However, they either have no solid projectiles, or the projectiles explode in contact with another surface. They are incredibly powerful, as a single punch from Blair can reduce leave a dent on a massive Boulder. Role in the D-Force series Blair appears in the Ultima series as one of the members of The Matrix and one of the two founders of the Matrix, alongside Cher Noble. In the fic, she is basically the partner in business of Cher Nobyl as the two have a professional business relationship. Trivia *Blair's name is a pun on the term flare, a sudden brief burst of bright flame or light. *Blair's powers a a notch above that of Yang Xiao Long. *Blair's personality is quite similar to Ryuko Matoi's. *Blair's flames are hot enough to reduce a boulder into magma within a single burning punch, blast or firball. *Blair's Epitaph is basically the symbol of Medicant Bias in Halo. Category:The Matrix Category:Candidates Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Female characters